Where's a Good Man
|image = Tumblr m66k4a4LUf1rytq3ko5 1280.png |band = Nikko Lowe |album = Music to Dance To, Vol. 2 (Featured Music in Dance Moms) |writer = |producer = |genre = Pop |runtime = |before = |after = }} :For the original song used by Chloe, Kendall and Maddie for their "Nothing More Annoying Than A Man" trio, see Nothing More Annoying Than A Man. " " is a song by Nikko Lowe. It was used for Chloe, Kendall, and Maddie's trio "Nothing More Annoying than a Man" in No One Likes A Bully. Lyrics Spoken: ''"Boy's think they're so cool" ''"Yeah" ''"But they're so annoying" ''"Seriously!" ''"They just really need to grow up!" I'm so annoyed with all these crazy boys Tired of the foolish noise Thinking we can't live without 'em, girl They're do confused Not tryin' to be rude And I ain't got no attitude But truth is we don't need 'em Please don't think I'm paranoid But livin' with these crazy boys Is slowly drivin' me insane I'm tired of your attitudes And runnin' like you're super cool But truth is, you got no game Please don't think I'm cynical But man it will be criminal If we didn't set the records straight You're foolish and you're so confused And you think that we're sweating you 'Cause we're laughin' in your face Hey, where's a man? Where's a man? Where's a good man? Hey, where's a man? Where's a man? Where's a good man? Hey, where's a man? Where's a man? Where's a good man? Hey, where's a man? Where's a man? Where's a good man? I'm so amazed Like you're livin' in a haze All you wanna do is play But sometimes we don't want to Boy, you think you're really cute And maybe kinda geeky too But you gotta get a clue 'Cause that don't mean we wanna Now please don't let it get you down But you've been acting like a clown And I'm not easily amused I promise I'll be civilized But I need you realize That I'm not really in the mood So put your ego in a box and run 'Cause you're not a man Yeah, this is where I say goodbye I'm tired of you're little voice I'm sorry but I'm so annoyed I'd rather be alone tonight! Hey, where's a man? Where's a man? Where's a good man? Hey, where's a man? Where's a man? Where's a good man? Hey, where's a man? Where's a man? Where's a good man? Trivia *The dance's original music is "Nothing More Annoying Than A Man" from a musical called "Unwritten Rules," but the change for the show may have been due to copyright issues. The original song can be heard here. This song replaced it in the airing of the dance on the show. Video Gallery Trio from No One Likes A Bully; "Where's a Good Man" used Full dance; shot from the audience; original song Nothing More Annoying Than A Man used Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs by Nikko Lowe Category:Songs used in No One Likes A Bully Category:Pop Category:Trio Songs Category:Season 2 Duet-Trio Songs Category:Songs by We3Kings